Deadly Twist
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: While at a crime scene, something happens to Jane throwing the team into disarray as they try to uncover the true state of events before it is too late…
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is my first "Mentalist" story.

**Storyline:** While at a crime scene, something happens to Jane throwing the team into disarray as they try to uncover the true state of events before it is too late…

Enjoy and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do love them… especially Jane.

**xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx**

"What do we got?" Lisbon directed the question to her team as she and Patrick approached the scene. Redwood National Park was beautiful at this time of year. All green and lush, the majestic trees towering overhead, sunlight bright and glimmering between dark shadows on the ground.

"The victim's Sasha Martinez, aged 17, from Sacramento. Cause of death appears to be stabbing." Cho said pointing to the blood staining the victims left side. The victim lay in a small clearing.

"She was reported missing 2 days ago by her guardian from the House of Safety, a home for abused young women." Van Pelt said.

"Where's Rigsby?" Lisbon asked.

"Over there, questioning the witnesses who found the body." Van Pelt stated pointing to a place in the distance almost hidden by the Redwood trees.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked.

Patrick Jane was couched beside the body, doing his usual visual exploration of the scene.

"She was not killed here." He said and the team watched and waited knowing that he would reveal more. "She is too neatly laid out, posed to have been killed here and there isn't enough blood on the ground."

"She was bound; see the bruises on her wrists and ankles." He said, before leaning forward and sniffing the air. "She smells of raspberries and latex. No doubt her killer raped her, repeatedly and used raspberry flavoured condoms."

"Anything else?" Lisbon asked.

Van Pelt's eyebrows had shot up at the mention of raspberry flavoured condoms. Cho stood stoically listening to Jane, used to his insightful descriptions.

"Look at her nails." He said. "They're broken. She fought her attacker."

"That may give us some DNA evidence to track the bastard down." Van Pelt said.

"Boss, there are tyre tracks leading up to the tree line over there. We can use it to try to trace the vehicle." Cho said pointing in the same direction where Rigsby was.

"Good, work on that." Lisbon said looking around. "There's no murder weapon."

"No, he needs it for his rituals." Jane said. "He kidnapped, bound, raped and killed her as part of an elaborate ceremony. He then dressed her up in this flimsy red dress, left her hair in a mess and left her feet bare. He did her makeup, red lipstick and heavy dark eye shadow… What do we have here?" Jane moved to the victim's face. Her eye lids looked off to him. He reached over and lifted the left one.

"Jikes," he grimaced, pulling back and falling on his behind on the hard ground.

"Who would do such a thing?" Van Pelt gasped.

"He removed her eye, a keepsake of the ritual." Jane said, taking Lisbon's hand as he got back to his feet.

"A trophy is understandable, but why did be fill her eye socket with a shiny black pebble."

"The eyes are a window to the soul, Grace." Jane said thoughtfully. "Maybe he felt her soul was black."

Lisbon crouched down next to the victim on the opposite side to Jane and checked her other eye. It was also missing an eyeball and was stuffed with a shiny black pebble.

"Her killer is ritualistic, sadist. He wanted her to suffer and this was not a random killing." Jane said as the rest of the team moved closer to the body to take a closer look at the victim and her surroundings.

"So you think she knew her killer?" Lisbon asked.

"I have no doubt that she knew him and feared him." Jane replied.

"Van Pelt take Rigsby and go to the House of Safety. Get me everything you can on Sasha's time there and her reasons for being there. Cho put a timeline together for the last 72 hours. I want to know where she went, who she met, what she did and when exactly she went missing. Jane and I will go and speak to the witnesses and then meet you back at the office." Lisbon said, shaking her head in sadness as she stood up and team started moving.

"You coming, Jane?" She prompted when he didn't follow.

He stared at the victim and said, "In a minute."

"Okay," Lisbon said and moved to the area where Rigsby stood with several witnesses, some weeping, others annoyed.

Jane walked around the victim again, his back facing the direction the team had gone off in. Something about this girl bugged him. She seemed familiar somehow.

_Why?_

_He didn't recognize her from her appearance or her name._

_Yet…_

He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to take a closer look, the density of trees and shrubs and the bright sunlight, and deep shadows on the ground making it difficult to see clearly.

It happened so quickly.

A glint of light.

A soft hiss through the air.

A force slamming into his torso, making him stagger backwards, taking his breath away.

He stood still, as if frozen, the world suddenly dead silent around him.

_What the…?_ He bent his head forward looking down at himself, his arms outstretched for balance, as he struggled to gulp a ragged breath of air.

_Oh God, this is not good. _Bile rose in his throat and panic made him start to shake.

_Why don't I feel any pain, _he wondered a second before debilitating pain laced through his body and the sounds around him suddenly blared in his ears. He felt hot and cold simultaneously.

_Help!_

"Lisbon." He gasped, his head starting to spin.

"Lisbon!" he shouted this time, his world spiraling out of control into a pain filled pit of black terror.

**xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites._

_Here's the next chapter… Enjoy! _

...xxxxxxxx…

Lisbon felt a chill run down her spine as she turned to look at Jane. He was lying prone on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his torso.

"Oh no, Jane!" She shouted and started running towards him.

Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby followed.

"Oh God, oh God! Jane!" Lisbon cried out as she kneeled beside him, her fingers pressing into his neck. Relief flooded her body as she found his pulse.

"I'll call the paramedics." Cho said, but his back was towards her and Jane, his weapon drawn and his eyed scanned the surroundings. Rigsby and Van Pelt mirrored his actions.

"I'll get the blue and whites to provide backup. We're too exposed out here." Rigsby said.

"Is he …?" Van Pelt asked.

"He's alive." Lisbon said, her eyes moving to the bright red shaft of an arrow sticking out of Jane's upper chest slightly to left, a pool of blood spreading around it against Jane's white shirt.

"_Argh…_" Jane moaned.

"Oh God, Jane." Lisbon said, placing her hand against his cheek. "Don't move. Please just lie still."

"_Mmm … argh … Lisbon…"_ Jane opened his eyes and starred at her.

"I'm here. Just stay calm."

"_What … argh… it hurts…_" Jane blinked back confusion before pain clouded his eyes.

"I know." Lisbon said, slipping one hand into his while still caressing his cheek with her other hand.

"Tell me about it." Jane grimaced. "Did you… shoot me…?" he asked lifting his head.

"For God's sake, don't move." Lisbon admonished.

"Oh… OH… OHHH no!" he moaned, his eyes widening. "There's an arr …

"Jane… it's going to be okay."

"_Arrow?!_"

"The paramedics are on their way. You're going to be okay."

"An _ARROW_ … argh, Lisbon." Jane moaned, dropping his head back.

"Jane, look at me. You need to calm down."

"I'm looking." He murmured, moving his eyes rapidly as he started trembling.

"I'm right here." Lisbon said, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, it's just an… an… arrow… _argh_…" He said before squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Oh Jane." Lisbon soothed. "Did you see who did this?"

"I don't know." Jane blinked rapidly. "Do I look like a … bloody deer… or something?"

"A hunting accident?" Van Pelt questioned.

"Unlikely." Cho said.

"Why not…" Jane demanded, as his trembling got worse.

"A hunter would have come to check on his kill." Cho replied.

"Yeah… there's… that." Jane remarked.

"Someone … just … tried to … kill me!" Realization dawned. The atmosphere changed. Jane tensed and started shivering now.

"Jane. It's going to be okay."

"Lisbon," Jane murmured. "Someone tried … to kill … kill … me."

"I won't let anything happen to you." Lisbon said.

"Know… you won't … but I think … I'm going…" he shivered.

"Going?"

"Going… into… shock…" Jane shuddered.

"Jane, look at me." Lisbon insisted, as Jane's complexion became ashen and his skin cold to the touch.

"Love looking … at you… Lisbon … but … so tired." Jane said, shivering uncontrollably.

Just then the sirens of emergency vehicles could be heard.

"Jane, you need to stay awake." Lisbon said. "Please Jane."

"Sorry… so tired…" Jane whispered as he passed out.

"Cho, you're in charge. I'm going with Jane to the hospital. Tear this park apart. I want to know who attacked Jane. Is it linked to Sasha's death or something else?" Lisbon said as the paramedics approached them.

...xxxxxxxx…

At the hospital, Jane was rushed into a trauma unit and Lisbon was directed to a waiting room.

She held onto the cross on her necklace and prayed again for Jane to come through this ordeal okay. She dashed away the tears that stained her face just as her phone rang.

"Lisbon."

"Agent Lisbon, how is Patrick Jane?" Director Bertram asked.

"Director, I'm waiting for news from the doctors. The paramedics stabilized the wound and started him on fluids. They didn't speculate about his injury, but the arrow went all the way through. It was protruding out of his back."

"Oh, that's terrible." Bertram shuddered. "But how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, sir. My teams' working the crime scene and I believe the FBI's been called in to assist."

"That's correct. When one of the CBI's own is attacked we will use all resources available to see justice prevail."

"Sir, I want to stay here until I speak to the doctors. Then I'll join my team…"

"No, Agent Lisbon. Patrick Jane was just viciously attacked and we don't have any idea what we're dealing with. I want you to stay with Patrick until further notice. His life may very well still be in danger."

"Yes, Sir."

"I will call you later for an update."

"Thank you, Sir." Lisbon said as she cut the call.

_Oh Jane? _Lisbon took her cross between her fingers again and prayed for the golden haired that man who had come to mean so much to her.

...xxxxxxxx…

Consciousness returned now as Jane lay in the ER. The pain Jane felt now was horrendous, like nothing he had felt before. He was so cold and it was getting difficult to breathe.

_An arrow… _

_H__HH__is attacker wanted to make a statement._

Jane watched as the nurses and doctors moved around him. He lay on his side, pillows supporting his back. No one told him how bad it was but he could guess and more importantly, he could feel. He felt his clothes being cut away from his body. Darn it, this was a new suit.

_Why attack me like this? _

_Why in the park?_

"Mr. Jane," A nurse's voice broke though the cacophony of sounds around him. "We're going to draw some bloods and take you to radiology. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No… Where's … Lisbon?"

"Agent Lisbon is waiting outside. She's not allowed in here." The nurse said, extending Jane's right arm and tapping a vein on the inside of his elbow.

"She okay… She was … crying."

"She's worried about you I'm sure." The nurse said.

Jane gasped as she slipped a needle into his vein and started filling vials with blood.

"Yeah… I cause her … lots of grief… like this." Jane grimaced as pain sizzled through his chest.

"Surely not." The nurse admonished. "This was not your fault."

"When… when are you going to take this … this… "

"You'll be prepped for surgery soon to remove the arrow."

"Will I be okay?" Jane swallowed.

He hated feeling so afraid. He didn't mind dying, but not until he'd avenged his wife and daughter's deaths. He had to survive long enough to get Red John.

_And Lisbon… what about Lisbon… He had to…_

"Mr. Jane, you will be just fine. We have the best doctors taking care of you." The nurse said as she filled another vial of blood.

"Hey, not too much now. I'm bleeding out… as it is." Jane said humour the last thing on his mind.

"Oh, definitely, you will be okay. There we go, I'm all done." The nurse said as she withdrew the needle and placed a band aid across the puncture wound.

"Can you tell me when last you ate or drank anything?"

"Tea, this morning."

"That all."

"Ah… muffin… blueberry… Not sure." Jane grimaced, he was so cold, practically naked now and the doctors examining him were none too gentle. The noise all around him was nauseating.

"Okay. Just stay calm and I'll be right back." The nurse said.

"Ah... hurry, please… I feel… I'm gonna …" Jane made the expression of wanting to throw up and the nurse quickly placed a kidney pan below his lips as he heaved.

"Easy Mr. Jane." The nurse said as she supported him after the ordeal.

"Argh!" Jane groaned as intense pain rocked through his body. "Get this stick out of me, _argh_…"

The activity around him increased and soon he was being wheeled down a corridor, the overhead lights worsening his nausea, his pain, his fear.

"Jane." It was Lisbon. She was walking next to him. His Lisbon was with him. Jane heard the nurse tell her what was going on.

"Teresa…" he groaned.

"I'm here." Lisbon replied, surprised and scared that he called her by her first name. She took his hand into hers.

"Teresa… I'm sorry…"

"No, Jane." she said, gently squeezing his hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Jane squeezed her hand back, the lack of strength in his body clearly evident to her.

"Love you, Teresa." He said, his eyes locked with hers for a second, before he squeezed them shut in abject pain.

"Oh Jane."

Lisbon let the tears roll down her face as Jane was wheeled through heavy double doors away from her.

"Love you, too." She whispered.

...xxxxxxxx…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites._

_Here's the next chapter… Enjoy! _

...xxxxxxxx…

Lisbon paced the waiting room, alternating between praying and crying as she waited for news about Jane. He had been for X-rays and in surgery now. She thought back to Jane's earlier words.

"_Teresa… I'm sorry…"_

"_Love you, Teresa."_

_Don't make too much of it, s_he admonished herself. _He probably won't remember what he said. _

Her musings were interrupted by her phone buzzing.

"Hi Cho, what have you got?"

"The FBI's joined the investigation."

"Yes, Bertram arranged it. But we're taking point on this."

"Got it, Boss." Cho said.

"Did the coroner examine the body? Does she have any leads on the murder weapon?"

"She confirmed that the stab wound was created by an arrow. It pierced the victim's spleen and she bled out. Once we get the arrow that's stuck in Jane, the coroner will do a comparison and confirm if it was is match. If it is, then the person who killed Sasha is the same person who attacked Jane."

"I have a feeling it will be a match." Lisbon replied. "We've got find the connection between Jane and Sasha. Dig as far back as you have to. The killer is linked to both of them. If we don't find a connection…"

"It will confirm that Jane is the intended target."

"Cho, expand the investigation to include all cases Jane has worked on since joining the CBI. Maybe someone got out and is out for revenge."

"Will do."

"What did the witnesses have to say?"

"They were on a guided tour through the park when they came across the body. They all claim not to know Sasha, but Rigsby's running their backgrounds to find any links."

"Did Van Pelt speak to anyone at the House of Safety yet?"

"She's there now."

"Okay let me know the minute she uncovers anything. Do you have anything on the tyre tracks?"

"Still working on that, Boss." Cho replied. "How is Jane doing?"

"He is in surgery. The arrow fractured a rib on the left side of his chest and cut through tissues and muscles to penetrate out of his back just below his scapula. By some miracle it missed all his vital organs."

"That's good. I'll let Grace and Wayne know."

"Cho, I need you to set up a roster to watch over Jane. Bertram's arranged for FBI agents to be at the hospital but I will feel more comfortable if one of us is here. I don't want to leave Jane with strangers and I have a feeling he isn't going to be the model patient."

"Okay, will do. You need anything?"

"No thanks Cho. I'm good."

"Okay." Cho said as he hung up.

Lisbon leaned back against the waiting room couch and replayed the events of the morning in her mind. Could she have prevented this somehow?

...xxxxxxxx…

Jane was drifting. Everything around him was silent and still. It was so peaceful and calm.

_Where am I?_

"Hello Patrick." It was a young woman's voice.

Jane opened his eyes and squinted against the bright light.

"Hello." He said. "Who are you?"

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte, that's a nice name. I had a daughter named Charlotte."

"I know."

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy, it's me."

"What? No. Charlotte's dead… Am I dead?"

"No, you're not, Daddy. You're under anaesthetic in an operating theatre and I am a subconscious thought that you have manifested into form."

"Oh, okay."

"What do you want Daddy?"

"I … I don't know."

"You called me here for a reason."

"I did?"

"Yes. Tell me what you want."

"I … Charlotte … I … I'm so sorry honey." Jane choked.

"It's okay Daddy. I'm okay."

"I should have kept you and your mom safe."

"It was time for us to move on. The how was just a means to an end. Don't let the how hold you hostage Daddy. You've got to move on. Please."

"I can't until I kill Red John, baby."

"No, Daddy. Forget about Red John. You've put your life on hold for years now. You need to grieve and let go of the anger. Please Daddy."

"No, I can't. I won't."

"Killing Red John won't bring us back."

"I know it won't. But I…"

"You are safe…"

"What?"

"You are loved…"

"Charlotte, wait."

"You are wise."

"Stay, please."

But she was gone.

And Jane felt lost.

...xxxxxxxx…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites._

_Here's the next chapter… Enjoy! _

...xxxxxxxx…

Lisbon watched as Jane was wheeled out of the OR. He looked pale, his lips trembled slightly and he had numerous IV lines attached to a main line that was in his jugular vein in his neck.

"How is he?" she asked the nurse as they headed to the ICU.

"The doctor will be by to speak with you shortly," the nurse said as they entered the ICU. "Please give us a few minutes to get him settled and to get the pain meds going."

"Of course." Lisbon said stepping back.

_Jane… You will be okay._

_You have to be okay._

_Please God…_

Twenty minutes later, the doctor arrived and showed Lisbon into Jane's room. He was settled in the sterile white bed, a nasal canula provided oxygen and various monitors beeped all around him. He looked so vulnerable and moaned softly.

_Oh Jane_. She just wanted to see his sparkling eyes and corky smile again.

"Agent Lisbon," the Doctor said as he did a quick visual examination of Jane. "All I can say is that your man, Mr. Jane here, was very lucky."

"Lucky?" Lisbon asked, looking at Jane.

"Yes, that arrow missed his spleen by a mere half of an inch."

_Oh Jane. Thank God._

"The victim at the crime scene died as a result of an arrow hitting her spleen." She said.

"Oh." The Doctor said. "Well, Mr. Jane was also lucky the arrow pierced all the way out at his back. It made removing it a lot simpler. We just sawed off the end sticking out of his chest and withdraw the rest via his back."

Jane chose that moment to moan more loudly and Lisbon lightly touched his forehead and ran her fingers over his head, trying to comfort him.

Looking back at the doctor, she asked, "How much damage did that arrow cause?"

"In addition to the blood loss, there is a considerable amount of tissue and muscle damage. It is going to take time to heal."

"Will there be any permanent damage?" Lisbon dreaded asking this question.

Jane moaned again and moved his head on the pillow. He was restless and seemed to be in pain. Lisbon reached up and touched her cross and sent up a silent prayer for Jane to be okay. Simultaneously she caressed his head trying to sooth him, to let him know that she was there..

"Mr. Jane may experience difficulty using his left arm for the next few weeks and the pain is going to be an issue for a while. But all in all I believe he should make a full recovery."

"That's good news." Lisbon released the cross around her neck. "How long will you keep him in the ICU?

"A day or two. We want to get his blood pressure up and make sure there are no complications. He has a drainage tube in his chest to take care of any seeping fluids from the wound. This can sometimes lead to infection."

Jane sighed heavily and moved his head again, turning into Lisbon's touch, mumbling incoherently.

"We've had to strap Mr. Jane's arm to his chest to limit movement and to stabilize the fractured rib. The last thing we need is for the rib to snap completely and puncture his lung. But the strapping will limit the movement of his ribcage and lungs and could lead to respiratory concerns."

"Oh God, it sounds like a hundred things can go wrong." Lisbon sighed.

Jane moaned as if in agreement and Lisbon just continued caressing his head.

"Yes," The Doctor said. "Anything can happen, but let's not worry about all of that right now. Mr. Jane is stable and my main concern is pain and mobility management. We've hooked him up to a morphine pump to take care of the pain and I don't expect him to move around for the next 24 to 48 hours at least."

"Okay," Lisbon said. "When can I get the arrow you removed? I will need both halves for forensic analysis."

"A nurse will bring it to you shortly. I suspect you will be staying with Mr. Jane for the next few hours at least?

"Yes."

"Good. It will bring comfort to him when he awakes. Just remember to press the morphine pump if you think he is in pain and if he is not able to press it himself." The doctor said showing her that the pump was in Jane's hand under the blankets. She also realized that Jane was naked under the blankets.

"The morphine will make Mr. Jane delirious so moaning and mumbling is quiet normal. The pump administers a measured doze that releases at set intervals so there is no risk of overdose." The Doctor said.

"Okay," Lisbon said.

"I need to go and check on my other patients now. I will be back to check on Mr. Jane this evening."

"Thank you, Doctor." Lisbon said, turning her full attention to Jane now.

_Oh Jane. I'm so sorry you got hurt._

_I should never have left you alone with the body._

_I should have protected you..._

"_Lis…bon… mmmm…"_ Jane murmured.

"I'm here, Jane." Lisbon leaned closer to his face.

"_Lis… bon… hurts …"_ he whispered.

"Shhh, I know." She replied leaning closer and kissing his forehead while pressing the morphine pump. "You'll feel better in a few minutes."

"_Lis… bon… mmmm…"_

"I'm here, Jane. I'm not going anywhere."

"_Mmmm, lo…ve you."_ Jane murmured as he slipped into a deep drug induced sleep.

"Oh Jane, I love you too." Lisbon whispered before kissing his forehead again. Then she pulled up a chair, sat down and took his right hand into hers, squeezing it gently.

A few hours later, a nurse entered the room and handed Lisbon the arrow.

"Oh, there is also a bouquet of flowers that was delivered for Mr. Jane. I've left it at the nurse's station as flowers are not allowed in the ICU. Here's the card that came with them." The nurse said handing it over to her.

"Flowers?" Jane whispered suddenly awake. "That's nice."

"Jane! How are you feeling?" Lisbon asked as the nurse left the room.

"_Like … I'm floating… neither here … nor there. It's cool… no I mean… weird… no I mean cooooolll"_ Jane grinned.

"It's the morphine."

"_Morphine… so I'm tripping?"_ Jane grinned and then looked up at her. _"You are soooo beautiful."_

"Jane…" Lisbon sighed. _You will not remember any of this, but still it's nice to hear..._

"_Flowers… for me… who from?"_ Jane blinked as he tried to focus.

"Let's see," Lisbon said opening the card.

"_Read it to me… please…"_ Jane asked nodding at the card in Lisbon's hand.

"Dearest Patrick,"

"_Dearest Patrick?"_ Jane questioned, still smiling.

"Dearest Patrick. I was most distressed when I heard of your situation. I can't imagine who would try to hurt you like this," Lisbon's voice became serious.

"_Hurt me?... Go… on…" _Jane urged the smile slipping from his face.

"But I can assure you that I will find the fiend and make him regret his actions. After all, no one but I am allowed to play…"

"_Play?"_ Jane looked at Lisbon quizzically.

"Play games with you. Get well soon, dear Patrick. We still have so much to explore together. With my best wishes," Lisbon's voice faltered.

"_Red John… It's from Red John!"_ Jane whispered, his body tensed and pain sliced through his side. _"Argh!"_ he gasped.

"Jane, calm down." Lisbon said, pressing the morphine pump.

"_What is he … up to… now? Who tried … to hurt me?"_ Jane asked as the morphine sizzled through his veins robbing him of all his senses.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Lisbon whispered, re-reading the card.

...xxxxxxxx…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites._

_Here's the next chapter… Enjoy! _

...xxxxxxxx…

Lisbon called Cho and asked him to get the team together at the hospital. They met in Jane's room and Lisbon shared the note received from Red John.

"Is it okay to talk in here?" Van Pelt asked. Although Jane looked like he was sleeping, she didn't want them to disturb him.

"Jane knows. I read the note to him. And then I had to top up his morphine to get him to calm down. He's too delirious to be affected now." Lisbon said. She couldn't mask the stress in her voice.

Jane moaned softly distracting the team for a second.

"I'll get the note to forensics. They can check out the flowers as well." Rigsby said.

"How did Red John know about this?" Van Pelt asked.

"Jane's always believed Red John's got someone working for him in the CBI." Lisbon said.

"This confirms it." Rigsby said.

Jane sighed heavily.

"Red John isn't happy about this." Cho commented. "He's going to go after Jane's attacker."

"That's what bugs me. He's creating a physical link between Jane and himself and making it look like they are working together in some way or they're good friends. It's exactly what Agent Darcy accused Jane of in the past." Lisbon said.

"Anyone who knows Jane won't believe that." Van Pelt said. "Jane hates Red John and he will kill him, if he ever finds him."

Jane moaned and rolled his head to the side but didn't wake or say anything. The team moved closer together and kept their voices low.

"Okay, let's get focused." Lisbon said, more for her own benefit then the teams. Today was turning out to be one of the most trying days of her life. "Fill me in on where we are on the case."

"The witnesses are clear. There's nothing linking them to Sasha or Jane." Rigsby said.

"The House Mother at the House of Safety confirmed that Sasha had been staying there for the last 3 months. She was starting to heal from her ordeal at the hands of her stepfather and had even accepted an admin job at a local doctor's rooms. She was not involved with anyone and kept to herself most of the time. She'd miscarried a week after coming to the House." Van Pelt said.

"Anything linking her to Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Nothing so far. Sasha and Jane have nothing in common." Van Pelt said.

"What about Jane's former clients or cases? Anything pop?"

"Still working through the list, but nothing so far." Rigsby said.

Lisbon thought for a moment, "Could Sasha have been randomly selected, murdered and staged to get to Jane?"

"Yes. Looks that way to me." Cho said.

"Yeah, me too." Lisbon said.

Jane mumbled incoherently, rolled his head on the pillow and looked agitated.

"Get back to the office," Lisbon said. "Run the forensics on the note, flowers and get me something on the tyre tracks from the scene. I'll stay with Jane tonight."

"I'll be by at 7am to take over." Van Pelt said and Lisbon nodded.

Once the team left Jane seemed to settle down. Lisbon sat down in the chair next to his bed.

_I'll keep you safe _she promised taking his hand into hers again.

...xxxxxxxx…

Jane had heard bits and pieces of the team's conversation. But the meds made responding or commenting impossible. He drifted between pleasant nothingness to scenes of murder and mayhem to the image of finding his daughter, covered in blood, in her bed, a red smiley face looking down at her.

It hurt so much seeing his little angel like that and knowing that he had not been there to save her.

_I'm so sorry… Charlotte. I am so sorry…_

_Daddy…_

_You're back!_

_You called me…_

_I miss you so much my Angel._

_I miss you too. But I'm okay… and I want you to be okay too._

_I am okay…_

_No… you're not and you won't be until you stop this. _

_I can't. Red John killed you! I can't let him get away with it._

_You must let it go before it kills you._

_Charlotte, don't argue with me about this._

_Please listen to me, Daddy…_

_I can't… _

_Fine…_

_Charlotte? No … Don't leave…_

"Shhh, Jane." Lisbon caressed his head as he moaned loudly and moved his head from side to side on the bed. He was agitated, restless and delirious.

"Everything is okay. Jane listen to me. You are safe." She said.

_You are safe…_

"Charlotte?" Jane whispered suddenly awake.

"No, Jane." Lisbon's heart broke as she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "It's me, Lisbon."

"Lisbon?" Jane said, taking a deep breathe, blinking his eyes rapidly. Lisbon could see the myriad of emotions flirting across his face.

"Ah… my Lisbon…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused..." Jane said. "Tired…"

"Are you in pain?" Lisbon asked.

Jane thought for a moment, "A bit."

Jane watched as Lisbon reached for the morphine pump.

"No, no, no… Please. I can't think with that stuff." Jane said, stopping her.

"But Jane."

"Please Lisbon. If the pain becomes worse, I'll press the pump myself. I just need to clear my head." Jane said.

"Okay, for a few minutes only."

"Thank you, you're so kind to me." Jane said looking up into her eyes. "You care about me, don't you Lisbon."

"Jane," Lisbon paused. "I care about all my agents."

"I'm not one of your agents, though." Jane smiled. "I'm your consult… consultant."

"Yes," Lisbon smiled. "You're my consultant."

"So you and I could …" Jane said, as a frown marred his forehead.

"Jane?" Lisbon questioned.

"Red John," Jane said. "He sent me … flowers."

Lisbon tensed but replied honestly. "Yes."

"He is not involved in my attack."

"We don't know for sure."

"No he isn't. It's not his style." An image of Charlotte's dead body flashed through his mind and he shuddered, causing pain to ride up his torso.

"Jane the pain's getting worse."

"No. I can… handle it. Help me think through this. I want to know what he is up to. It may help me catch him. I want to end this. I want Charlotte to stop being angry with me." Jane's eyes clouded with tears again.

"Oh Jane." Lisbon leaned forward, placed her hand against his cheek and kissed his other cheek.

"She… Charlotte… she wants me to stop. So I need to end it so that I can stop." Jane continued, tears rolling down his cheeks now.

"Shhh, Jane." Lisbon whispered, holding him close.

"I want to see her smile again. She is my Angel, Lisbon. Please help me."

"Shhh, Jane. I'm here for you. I'll help you. I'll take care of you." Lisbon said as she pressed the pump to administer the next dose of morphine.

...xxxxxxxx…


End file.
